


Gay Cats

by MistyNyx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Neighbors, and they were neighbors oh god they were neighbors!, fluff?, soonwoo with cats, soonyoung is very serious about his gay cat, theres not much to tag, wonwoos cat name comes from his little poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyNyx/pseuds/MistyNyx
Summary: Wonwoo and Soonyoung are neighbors and they find out their cats are boyfriends???
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Gay Cats

It started a couple of weeks after moving in, Wonwoo isn’t completely sure when really but it’s driving him crazy. The apartment has been occupied by him for two months already, it’s more than five weeks with restless sleep he counts.

Moon, his cat, started going out every single night. It’s not like Wonwoo is a stranger to him disappearing to roam around the place, old rescued cat habit he supposed, nor that he is scared of him getting into a cat fight(Moon was never like that) or worse, Moon getting another street cat pregnant. That will never happen though, Wonwoo made sure of that early on Moon’s adoption. The problem is that he is doing that at night and blame it on Wonwoo’s poor old little cat father heart if you may, but knowing that your cat is out there while you sleep is not a pleasant feeling. 

He tried to find alternatives, of course, like letting him roam around all he wants during the day. Did not work. Locking the windows that Moon uses to go outside every night. Turns out his cat was smart enough to learn how to pick locks, did not work. Tucking his cat with him on the bed. Earned a very pretty red scratch on his cheekbone, did not work. So he gave up, he knows Moon is a smart cat, knowing how to find his way home always yet that didn’t mean Wonwoo wouldn’t feel his chest tighten while he was gone.

It was one lazy Saturday morning when his answers and solutions came knocking at his door, quite literally. Took Wonwoo by surprise, teeth freshly brushed, fixing his hair and clothes in the mirror and hurrying to grab his glasses and finally open the door.

“Hi” said that pretty neighbor that he knows lives two floors below, not that he is a weird creep, he just crossed paths with him twice, both times in a rush so its two pretty embarrassing meetings for Wonwoo.

“Hi, good morning…” Wonwoo analyzed the figure in front of him as he said it. _Oh._

“Is this your cat?” right there on his chest, cradled in between his arms rested Moon looking at Wonwoo with a sly grin on his face, or maybe it was just Wonwoo’s imagination. 

“I- uh... yeah, he is”

“Oh it’s a he!” his neighbor smiled excitedly “You have no idea how glad i am to know you are his owner, what’s his name? Oh wait also hi again i'm Soonyoung” Soonyoung, as he now learned, extended his hand in a friendly manner for Wonwoo to shake.

“Wonwoo” he said smiling back nervously.

“Wonwoo? Weird name for a cat i guess but wh-“

“No no, I’m Wonwoo and he is Moon” Wonwoo abruptly interrupted Soonyoung.

“Now that makes much more sense, you do remind me of a cat though. Not that I know you but you know… your face maybe yeah...” this time Soonyoung was the one getting nervous after meeting Wonwoo’s eyes, opting to follow the door frame’s sides instead.

Wonwoo smiled to himself at that.

“You are still holding my cat.”

“Uh- oh right! Here.” Soonyoung said as he handed him Moon. _Moon you devilish fucker._

Both awkwardly standing by the door, Moon looking over Wonwoo’s shoulder to the inside of his house as if trying to give him indications.

Seconds passed until Wonwoo just hoped for the best and finally said the first thing that escaped from his mouth in front of probably the most beautiful human ever. “Do you want to come inside, for a cup of coffee maybe.. if you want though maybe you have things to do, also it's pretty early” it was 10AM, but yes, early for a saturday. “but there must be a reason why u came knocking my door with the devil in your arms”

Soonyoung grinned widely. “I am starving actually and now that I know Moon is a he i think… i think our cats are gay” face completely serious.

Wonwoo couldn’t hold his laugh at that. “well they say the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree i guess.”

* * *

Both now sitting on Wonwoo’s comfy couch after an improvised breakfast for two that Soonyoung would argue was the best breakfast he ever had (maybe a little bit biased because he found the one making it really hot) and a long story about how Moon would appear every night outside Soonyoung’s bedroom window terrorizing him and his cat Hoshi by scratching the glass with his claws until he was let in. Causing what Soonyoung believes its a homosexual feline relationship between his cats “You have to see them, they just lay on each other and clean each other, kiss, everything! I swear they make me feel so lonely!” Soonyoung told him while making the most dramatic expression he could get out of himself. “As i saw he came every single night i just started leaving the window open until he came, i hope that doesn’t bother you and i'm sorry i’ve been keeping your cat every night but at first i thought he was a stray that was just too confident on the streets but he looks all nice and healthy so i made up my mind and started knocking on doors until now where i found you” 

“You really knocked every door?” a wide eyed Wonwoo asked.

“Yeah, well, not all. Just my floor, third floor and your floor but it technically doesn’t count since you were the first one that i knocked”

“You are crazy.” Wonwoo stated while looking at him with the fondest smile Soonyoung has ever seen. His rosy cheeks don't go unnoticed.

“You are not the first one to say it but thank you.”

They clicked immediately, talked like they have known each other for years almost as if Soonyoung knocking on Wonwoo’s door was something meant to be. Their conversation drifted from their cats to their jobs and interests and learning that Soonyoung is a dance teacher and a choreographer made something inside Wonwoo do cartwheels, he will work on that. Wonwoo doesn’t find his job as interesting though so he changes the topic quickly.

“I was thinking” he pauses to catch Soonyoung’s attention back. They have been talking for about two hours now, Moon resting quietly on Soonyoung’s lap, soft fingers running through his black fur. “It’s kind of funny how he is called Moon and your cat Hoshi like “star” in japanese, it’s like they were meant to be.”

“Oh my god wait! You are right!” Soonyoung jumped a little making Moon turn to look at him with a killing gaze. “I literally forgot it meant star in japanese too, i don't know how i didnt think about it before!”

“Wait- then why did you name him Hoshi?”

“Basically merged “tiger’s gaze” into one word so Hoshi” he explained. “Plus he is an orange tabby cat so it just seemed like a perfect fit or would you have preferred I called him something very generic like, I don't know… Garfield?”

Wonwoo giggles a little bit at this. “No i actually think it’s very smart… and cute”

“Oh thanks” Soonyoung said, emphasizing the s. “You know what? you should meet him. Want to come over for dinner tonight? Or tomorrow, or whenever you’d like.” nervously he added.

Wonwoo’s lips curved upwards a little. “Are you asking me out on a date Soon?” Soonyoung’s eyes glimmered a little at the nickname.

“Yeah, yeah i am.” He smiled.

“Today its great then, I'm also dying to know the little bastard that has been taking my child away from me.” They laughed.

“you can bring him!” 

Soonyoung’s smile quickly faded and his whole face turned into a deep thinking expression and then to a horrified expression that had Wonwoo shocked in place, afraid of even breathing.

“oh my god!” Let out Soonyoung. “Wonwoo wont it be weird for the cats if their fathers start dating?” Wonwoo finally breathed at this.

“Soonyoung we didn't even have a date yet.” that was partially untrue, what do you call chilling on the couch for three hours with your pretty neighbor?

“You are right, you are right. We didn't even kiss yet!” 

“Well that can be arranged” Said Wonwoo as he leaned closer to Soonyoung, cupping with delicate hands the sides of his face as he stared at him, asking for permission, and with a soft nod as a response he finally closed the distance placing one of the softest kisses over plump lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really appreciate it and also you are more than welcome to leave your thoughts or give it kudos.  
> i dont know what came over me but my mind fogged and it was all CATS CATS CATS so i came up with this.  
> the gay cats are inspired by a friend lesbian cats(we don’t really know if they are but they seem like very good friends)  
> to clarify: wonwoo lives on the fourth floor and he lets his cat go out because the window Moon uses leads to a small balcony and outer stairs so he can safely roam around.


End file.
